


Some people just don't want to change.

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Comissions [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: AU: marvel and dc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss america chavez, kid loki and Damian wayne meet for the first time ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some people just don't want to change.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lets-stop-the-killings-of-robins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lets-stop-the-killings-of-robins).



"Hey! You! What are you doing? Put that kid down, now."

She turns around, still holding Loki by his clothes and a few inches over the floor. Behind her, theres a kid dressed in a colorful green, red and yellow uniform. His face is covered by a domino mask, but even then she can make out he’s very young. She unconsciously rolls her eyes.

What’s with this people and their need to dress up for fighting? she asks herself.

"I told you to put the kid down," the kid repeats harshly. "I don’t appreciate bullies.”

She frowns, unamused.

"Go away, niño. This is non of your business," she says.

"This is my city. Anything that happens in Gotham is my business, girl. Now. Put. The kid. Down.”

The kid looks ready to attack. By the way he moves, carefully approaching her, ready to strike, she assumes two things: he’s not super-powered, and he doesn’t want to attack.

One look at Loki confirms her worries. He’s just waiting for it. She thinks about it for a moment and finally sights letting go of him.

"Thank you," he says brushing his clothes, "it was getting rather uncomfortable."

"If you don’t want to get pushed around, maybe you should stop dressing like that, kid," the guy with the red R on his chest says quirking and eyebrow.

"Look who is speaking of clothing choices. And, who are you calling a ‘kid’?" Loki asks offended. "I happen to be a god."

"TT"

"And you are?”

"Too busy to waist my time breaking street fights between teenagers," the boy replies.

"This isn’t a street fight," America says crossing her arms and giving a step towards Loki. "I know you stole the Tesseract, Loki. Where is it?”

"Hey! It is not fair that you assume I did it!" Loki shouts, truthfully angry.

"You have… a history with this kind of things, chico. Why should I think you’ve changed?”

"Well…"

"Who are you to judge?!" the masked boy shouts suddenly, standing between Loki and America, facing her furiously. "He may have changed. He may be trying. Maybe it is not as easy as it seems. Who are you to decide whether he’s good or bad?”

Loki and America stand frozen. They blink a couple times, taken back by the intensity in the boys words.

"Who are you?" Loki asks finally.

"Robin," the boy says. "And you can consider me a friend of whoever is trying to change their ways."

"Well, Robin,” Loki says with a wicked smile, “thank you very much for your help. Miss America here, was being surely closed minded about myself.”

"You are the god of mischief, chico."

"So what? Don’t you think I can change?" he asks.

Robin is to busy scowling at her to notice Loki’s smile.

"Now, if you excuse me, I will go back to minding my own business, like I was doing before you dragged me here. Thanks for your help, my friend, but I have to go. You know. Places to be, worlds to enslave, tesseracts to use.”

America steps forward and Robin turns around, just in time to see the boy vanish into thin air with a flash of green.

"What…?"

America lets out a curse stronger than any Damian’s ever heard from Batman’s lips.

"Great," she snarks,"do you have any idea how hard he was to find?"

"What did he…?"

"That little shit. I should’ve know better. You should’ve known better. God. Of. Mischief. What were you thinking getting on my way like that? Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

"But… I thought… THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. YOU SHOULD’VE STOPED HIM. YOU DID KNOW BETTER."

"You only saw what you wanted to see."

"But, he said…"

"I know what he said," she says dryly.

Robin looks devastated.

"I’m sorry kid," she softens. "Some people just don’t want to change.”

She puts a hand over his shoulder briefly.

"It doesn’t mean it can’t be done."

She steps back and walks to the edge of the rooftop.

"What are you doing?"

"Somebody’s got to stop him," she says floating into the air.

"Wait!"

"Keep doing your work in your city, chico. You are doing a great job," she says as she flies away. "But stay out of my way."


End file.
